


Opus Primus: Universe

by Nobodystormcrow



Series: Opus Primus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bureaucracy, Dusk - Freeform, Duty, Gen, Humor, Paperwork, Undomiel, Unholy religion of Hell, Universe Guide, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystormcrow/pseuds/Nobodystormcrow
Summary: The guide to the Opus Primus Universe. Serious, but with plenty of humor thrown in.





	Opus Primus: Universe

There are promises, oaths the House keeps to all who reside under its Aegis. Though as agents, as spies we have few scruples, in the House, we are permitted morality. Of a sort, anyways. The Eldest was the one who wrote the Ancient Law, and the House Enforces it. Down. To. The. Last. Word.

Though the Laws are not the most ethical, nor the most all-encompassing, they fulfill their purpose, and the House has yet to see corruption in its ranks, nor has there been any instance of the Law being broken without repercussions. The Laws themselves are written in a complicated format. Every letter is composed of fine print, and the fine print is itself constructed of finer print. Each font-size and layer of writing has its own layer of complexity, beginning with the simplest gist of the writing.

These layers are called tiers, ascending in number as the fonts descend in size. i.e. The First Tier is composed of simple, near-layman's language, illustrating the guidelines that the Laws elaborate on, structuring the Laws into its five basic sections, known as _Law, Mortals, Conflict, Alliance,_ and _Deals._

The Second Tier would include the legal definitions of some of the words used, including the aforementioned titles of the sections.

_Behind the Doors of Death and Woe,_

_The Courts are never closed._

_Though the Ladies of Day and Night_

_Stand ever cold and remote,_

_They shall listen to your woes._

_The Law is absolute,_

_And eternal the Courts of Sun and Moon,_

_Cometh Hell or High Water,_

_The Lightbearer or the Darkness young,_

_The House shall judge fairly,_

_Our will be done._

The Courts of the House are divided into Night and Day. Night judges first, determining the effect of actions. For instance, an extreme example would be the case judged in 16107 B.C., when [REDACTED], divinity of [REDACTED] destroyed the divinity [REDACTED]'s beloved collection of preserved genitals, male, by stepping on a certain unmarked stone which was the trigger for the event [REDACTED], an event which then triggered a domino slide resulting in a mudslide, and a forest fire, which cooked the genitals and drove certain creatures into the [REDACTED], where the genitals were stored, eating them.

Day then judges responsibility. Continuing on the previous case, Day judged [REDACTED] to be innocent of the charges, on account of ignorance of the stone's nature, the fact that the stone was a stepping stone in a river, and the fact that there was no sign saying either 'step on me' or 'don't step on me'. **NOTE: The accounts were verified by individual servants of the House, though most were incapacitated by "sudden fits of giggles".**

That was the most ridiculous case. Other, less pleasant examples include religious conflicts, volcano gods and goddesses having disputes which caused uncountable deaths, and traitors to and from Thanos, including [NUMBER REDACTED] of his children.


End file.
